1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color sequential liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a color sequential LCD device that saves a frame buffer of a timing control circuit by use of a system side memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, color mixing methods for a liquid crystal display (LCD) can be divided into two categories: a time-domain color mixing method and a space-domain color mixing method. Compared to the space-domain color mixing method, the time-domain method takes advantages of visual persistence of human eyes to display a particular color by quickly switching monochrome fields such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Thus, there is no need to use traditional color filters, resulting in advantages of lower production costs, higher light transmittance and so on.
For a color sequential LCD device that adopts the time-domain method, since an image frame with full-color information needs to be separated into monochrome fields before color mixing, a data sorting circuit has to be added into a timing controller of the LCD to sort the frame data coming from a system side such as a display card, for example, so as to output the monochrome fields to the LCD panel according to a predetermined color sequence. In addition, please refer to FIG. 1, which shows operation of a conventional data sorting circuit 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the timing controller requires memory space with at least one frame size for temporarily storing the sorted filed data, so that the monochrome fields, such as R-G-B, can be serially outputted to the LCD panel for display.
However, in an actual design, the prior art may utilize two frame buffers for alternatively storing frame data outputted from the system side. In this case, as shown in FIG. 2, one frame buffer is utilized for storing the frame data coming from the system side while the other is utilized for outputting the sorted field data to the LCD panel, so as to increase data processing efficiency. Related memory accessing technique is well-know by those skilled in the art, and is not narrated herein.
As mentioned above, the frame data with full-color information coming from the system side has to be sorted into the monochrome fields such as R-G-B, for example, in the color sequential LCD device. Thus, only after the whole frame data is completely transmitted by the system side, the corresponding monochrome fields can then be outputted to the LCD panel by the timing controller according to the predetermined color sequence. As a result, the prior art requires the memory space with at least one frame size for temporarily storing the sorted field data, and has disadvantages of poor efficiency.